Hilfe Diskussion:Dokumentation
Links zu Bildern oder Kategorien Sollte man nicht vielleicht die Erklärung der Links erweitern. Zum Beispiel steht da nicht, wie man ein Bild verlinkt, ohne dass das Bild angezeigt wird. Also ein Link zur Seite, wo die Beschreibung zu dem Bild ist. Ich hatte vorhin echt Probleme den Link anzugeben bei meinem LA hätte ich nicht zufällig gesehen, wie Premia einen Link zu einer Kategorie macht, so dass er in seinem geschriebenem Text steht und nicht ganz unten. -- Gruß Boba 15:44, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du sowas: Bild:Lucasfilm Logo klein.jpg - Bild:Lucasfilm Logo klein.jpg ? Das funktioniert auch genauso mit der Kategorie --> Kategorie:Personen - Kategorie:Personen Sind das allgemein notwendige Dinge oder etwa nicht was spezielles was eh net jeder braucht? Interessanter finde ich kleine Abkürzungen fürs Tippen, wenn ich zB einen Benutzer verlinken möchte schreibe ich: Boba F - Benutzer:Boba F Steffen Gebhart 15:58, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Steht doch aber alles drin: Hier! -- Steffen Gebhart 16:02, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ohh das habe ich gar nicht gesehen, weil ich bei links geguckt habe. -- Gruß Boba 16:04, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß^^ Ok eine letzte Frage: Wo finde ich die Under Construction Vorlage oder eher alle Vorlagen? Gehe bitte mit deinen Fragen ins FAQ, ok? Stelle sie dort einfach. Und die Antwort findest du da auch schon ;). --Bel Iblis Tee? 18:44, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sorry aber.. ach egal ich zieh um ins FAQ^^ (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Tryteyker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:45, 15. Aug 2007) Bitte signiere deine Beiträge doch mit ~~~~. --Bel Iblis Tee? 18:46, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mn ich vergesse es immer^^ Wie kann man überhaupt wo die ganzen FAQ Beiträge in der Kategorie "Portal" stehen antworten? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Tryteyker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:10, 15. Aug 2007) :Du klickst oben einfach auf den Reiter bearbeiten und antwortest. Das funktioniert genauso wie hier auch. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:12, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel Wie erstellt man einen Artikel?Von Falke 561 :Das geht ganz einfach: Man klickt auf den roten link, oder gibt in das Suchfeld den Namen das Artikels ein, den man erstellen will und klickt dort auf den link "Sie können selbst einen Artikel mit dem Titel ... erstellen". In beiden Fällen öffnet sich dann das Bearbeitungsfenster, wo man dann den Text das Artikels eingibt. Anschließend klickt man noch auf speichern und der Artikel ist erstellt. Ich hoffe, das ist versändlich erklährt MfG - Cody 17:23, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Oh ich hab Falke auch auf der anderen Seite geantwortet...ja mach das so wie Cody es sagt^^ ::Und unterschreib deine Beiträge immer mit ~~~~. Die Taste befindet sich links neben Enter und wird mit Alt Gr aktiviert...daraus wird das: Inaktiver Benutzer 17:44, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich hätte da eine Frage.Wie kann ich so einen Steckbrief für meine Benutzerseite machenPascal-Obi Kenobi 17:05, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die findest du hier. Und wenn du Fragen hast, dann gibt es das FAQ.--Finwe Disku 17:09, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Finwe war wohl schneller;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 17:09, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe :) --Finwe Disku 17:10, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich danke euch vielmals.Und möge die MAcht mit euch seinPascal-Obi Kenobi 17:13, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Auf der Seite gibt es das alles noch ausführlicher.--Journeyman 17:07, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) FRAGE Ich moechte mich unbedingt anmelden aber Wo man das MACHT. :Hallo, solche Beiträge immer auf eine Diskussionseite und mit vier Tilden (~) unterschrieben. Schau mal rechts oben in die Ecke deines Monitors ;) oder nutz das hier Anmelden. Boba (FAQ) 23:16, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) Thumbnails, Bilder und Co Ich habe natürlich die Bearbeitungshilfe in Anspruch genommen. Vor allem um Fehler zu vermeiden etc. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, das die Erklärungen "Bilder einbinden" recht dürftig veranlagt sind. Die Möglichkeit wie man "thumbnails" von bildern einbindet wird überhaupt nicht erwähnt. Genausowenig wie weit man ein Wikimarkup-Text auch erweitern kann um zB Pixel oder was auch immer. Das ganze ist ziemlich Anfänger unfreundlich. Bei einer solchen Hilfe würde ich folgendes erwarten oder empfehlen: *Wie binde ich ein Bild ein, ...Basis *Welche Eigenschaften kann ich dem Bild verleihen (Thumbnail, Breite, left right etc.) *Was sollte ich vermeiden *Gallery & Co Dabei geht es um diesen Absatz: Bilder. Das steht in der Bearbeitungshilfe, wenn ich mir überlege das man sofort die Bearbeitungshilfe angepriesen bekommt, ist meine Empfehlung das dieser Absatz ganz neu umstrukturiert wird. Meine Fragen hat dann am Ende Ben Kenobi beantwortet, nicht diese Dokumentation. Gruß --Mara 15:41, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Fühl dich frei, es umzuschreiben! Bild:;-).gif 17:07, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Trau ich mir nicht zu, weißte doch. Ich könnte nen Rohling machen mit dem was ich von dir gelernt habe. Ich hab aber nicht annähernd nen Plan Was alles geht. --Mara 17:10, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich übernehme das mal. Wenn es nichts taugt, kann man es ja rückgängig machen. MfG - Cody 17:35, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::So, ich habe mal in die Tasten gehauen und alle mir bekannten Funktionen ergänzt. Im ersten Abschnitt wird erklärt, wie man es allgemein machen sollte. Der zweite (von C-3PO angeregt) behandelt den Spezialfall Infobox. Die Tabelle ist erweitert und zeigt alle wichtigen formatierungen Attribute etc. Der Abschnitt Galerien geht dann schließlich auf selbige und deren Verwendung ein. Ich hoffe die Verwendung von Bildern ist jetzt besser und umfangreicher erklärt. MfG - Cody 18:31, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Signatur Wie kann man seine Signatur ändern? MfG Wolf 22:45, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Halbsperren Hi, ich wollte jetzt keinen SA auf die Seite stellen, aber die Seite sollte man mal halbsperren, da es für IPs keinen Grund gibt, hier was zu verändern. Und sollte das doch mal der Fall sein, können sie auch einfach die Diskussionsseite benutzen oder sich kurz anmelden. Daher wäre ich für eine Halbsperrung. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 20:41, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Technisches Problem: Steckbrief-Volk Ich habe ein Problem und weiß ehrlich gesagt, nicht, wohin ich mich damit wenden soll: Als ich den Artikel Alwari geschrieben habe, fiel mir auf, dass im Steckbrief am Anfang (ich weiß leider nicht mehr, wie der eigentliche Name dafür ist) bei der Kategorie "Merkmale" etwas nicht stimmt: Wenn man dort etwas eingibt, wird es am Ende folgendermaßen gezeigt: Ihr seht, dass der Bereich "Merkmale" nicht vollkommen mit grau ausgefüllt ist, und, dass der Kategoriename fehlt. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt und erbitte daher Hilfe. Ihr seht, dass das bei diesem Steckbrief nicht der Fall ist (Person). Es muss wohl am Volk-Steckbrief liegen. Ich wäre erfreut, wenn mich einer aufklären könnte oder aber, es einer herausfinden könnte. Gruß Da'ne Ling 21:29, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Gelöst. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 21:58, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Aber war es denn ein Fehler? Oder habe ich wieder nur was falsch gemacht? Gruß Da'ne Ling 10:13, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Da war n kleiner Fehler in der Vorlage - du hast nicht falsch gemacht. Es war ein Leerzeichen an einer Stelle an die es nicht hingehört hat. Das hab ich entfernt und nun gehts. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:40, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ok, danke. Gruß Da'ne Ling 15:01, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Neue Seite Ich möchte versuchen die Seite Staffel neu zu erstellen.Kann mir einer sagen was ich zu beachten habe? Gruß,Ashoka 13:57, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET)